The Loric Fourteen
by SethFurnace
Summary: Years later, a new Garde is having to face going to Earth and fighting the Mogadorian's.


**On Lorien, years earlier.**

**"What makes you think that this Garde will have any chance of succeeding to blend in with people on Earth? Especially when we're sending them all there, including the Cepan, at such a young age?" Number Six, or the former Number Six, questioned. **

**"Listen, it doesn't make sense, but I think that with the Cepan's being roughly the same age as the Garde members, they'll have a better chance. I just want to get them off of here before the Mogadorian's build Mogadore back up again." John, the former Number Four, replied.**

**"Whatever you said, John. We just better hope your idea's won't get our entire race killed. It was a miracle we were able to save Lorien the first time that the Mogadorian's started building up power. It was also a miracle that some of the planet's population had managed to survive the Mogadorian's attack."**

**"I know we were lucky, which is why we'll just have to hope this works this time. There's fourteen kids that are showing promise to have a ton of Legacies. They're still young, younger than we were with some of them. If we send them now, they'll be more adjusted, not to mention that they'll blend in better. There will be time for their gifts to show themselves before the Mogadorian's get here and notice that the next Garde isn't."**

**A few months later**

The fourteen Garde membvers were all on the ship, heading to the planet called Earth. Their Cepans, kids who were only a few years older than the actual Garde members, were with them. There was a few older Loric people on the ship with them; mainly to make sure they get to the right places.

It hadn't been a plan that went over well with all of the people on Lorien, but one thing was agreed on, the Garde members had to be out of there before any potential attack from the Mogadorian's could happen again. It was eventually agreed on that the kids would be sent to Earth with a few older Loric's to get them to the humans on Earth that understood about Lorien.

In total, there was enough humans on Earth and Loric's in the ship that each Garde member and Cepan would be living with someone older on Earth. It was a way to ensure that the Garde member would be protected longer.

**Ten years later, America.**

I looked out of the car at the buildings that surrounded the street that we driving on. The same old Elvis CD that Sam owned was still playing on the radio in the Jeep. I was sitting in the backseat with Jarvis. Sam was in the drivers seat.

We were currently being drove to the new school that I'd be required to go to, Jarvis was only going to keep an eye on me, probably. He could probably ace the classes we'd be in, while I would be lucky to get a C.

This was the first time Sam, Jarvis, and I had had to move. Before that we had stayed in the same place for all ten years that I'd been here. Number One had died, that's what had caused our move. The scar that was still fresh on my leg was the reminder of that.

Sam had tried to act like it wasn't a big idea that we were moving, but I knew it was. Sure, I was Number Six. But there was only a few people in front of me in the line for the Mogadorian's to hunt down. I had tried to reason that maybe it wasn't the Mog's that had caused the death of Number One. But I had to face the fact that it could have been.

Jarvis and I were enrolled in the school within an hour of us making our way into the town. Jarvis had always called Jarvis, making up a story of how he preferred to be called Jerry. Sam had changed my name this time that we'd moved, the first time we'd moved. The newest name that had belonged to me was Seth. Before our move, I had been known has Trevor. Sam kept saying that he knew my Loric name was Sethoric, so he had decided to use Seth this time.

"Even though John would probably have picked some more generic name. Might as well use your real name, huh?" Sam had said, smiling at me.

Earth was fine in my opinion, though I didn't remember much of Lorien, so I didn't know what I was missing on my home planet. I just knew the Garde thought they were saving us when they sent us to Earth. Jarvis thought they were just dragging out our death sentences, like their's had been dragged out by being on Earth.

Number One, whatever his or her name was, had been killed a few months ago. The first sign that the Mogadorian's had found us here on Earth. The scar had shown up during the night, waking me up.

Being Number Six was slightly an advantage for me, sure I wasn't the luckiest, that was Number Fourteen, but I was better off than Number Two. Which worked out for me just fine, since my first Legacy had only came in last month.

I had been walking down the street, was only a couple houses away from the apartment complex we were living in when I just disappeared. Honestly I wouldn't have noticed, except for Jarvis being right beside me when it happened. We were able to get me back home and after a while, I was back to normal; thankfully.

After that, we started working on controlling the Invisibility Legacy. Although a few weeks later, we had to move again. To this new town. I was glad that I had finally gotten a Legacy and that my telepathy was now starting to set in. The more Legacies I got and the shorter the time span I got them in meant I'd be better off against the Mogs.

Jarvis didn't like the idea of us staying in a place for a long time, I knew he didn't. He remembered more of Lorien than I did, which made him miss it more. I had only recently turned fourteen, making it ten years that we'd been here on Earth, without any communication from the Planet that we had all once lived on.

He remembered what the place looked like, meanwhile I don't. I had no clue what I was missing out on by being here on Earth. Jarvis did by being a few years older than me. He at least remembered what his family had looked like; even if he had forgotten their faces over the years that we'd been here. He had once remembered what most of the planet had been like; unlike me.

**England.**

Number Four sat staring out of the window in his England home. He'd been living in England for the past ten years. Ever since they came to Earth, he'd been living in the same place with Eridan, his Cepan, and their caretaker, Kyric.

Kyric had came to Earth with the Garde and Cepan from Lorien, a planet that Number Four didn't remember at all. Kyric had apparently been instructed to listen to Eridan, considering that in ten years they hadn't moved from this house, even though Number One had died. Eridan didn't see the point in moving, _They'll find us no matter where we are, _were his famous words. Kyric agreed with him.

It was just like Number Four to get a Cepan that wasn't interested in helping him out at all. Of course, Number Four, wasn't his real name. It was just his number in the Garde. John had been his name for the last ten years. For three years before that, his name had been Jonaic. When they got to Earth, Kyric found the closest thing of an Earth name to Jonaic, and he came up with Jonathon, John for short.

Number Four liked the name John. He wasn't sure how he felt about the name Jonaic, but then again Lorien was Lorien and it might've been a common name there, he didn't know. He'd been on Earth for most of his life, he didn't remember Loric names from Lorien.

John's days were spent on his computer, doing online school lessons. He didn't go out into town much. Eridan and Kyric had decided that the more people saw him, the more of a chance the Mogadorian's had of finding him. It wasn't just him that they didn't want people to see. It was John's powers, his Legacies that he had developed in the last few years. Before that, he went outside daily. John still had trouble controlling a couple of his Legacies, so that's why Kyric and Eridan protected him from the eyes of people who could be working for the Mogadorian's.

**Korea.**

Lucky Number Ten. One of the last ones to have to worry about being hunted down. So why was he in hiding in Korea instead of showing off his tricks and making money? Cause he wasn't stupid. Mohammad, as his Earth name was, had a hard enough time as it was blending in and keeping himself hidden from the Mogadorian's. His Cepan, Tyler, fit in perfectly with the people of Korea, looking himself like he could have been born there. Mohammad on the other hand, automatically looked like a forgeiner. Not to mention he hadn't picked up Korean as well as Tyler had.

He posed as Tyler's adopted brother, always had. It worked since they were only a few years apart in age. Mohammad had been five when they arrived on Earth, Tyler had been seven. They were placed with a person from Earth who had helped the Loric arrive there, who they still lived with ten years later.

Number Ten just wished they could go back to Lorien, get back to their actual families so he could practice his Legacies whenever and wherever he wated to. It would only draw more attention here, more attention that they didn't need. So unfortunately, he was left practicing in hiding.


End file.
